runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Bascull
} |LP = 50,000 |experience = 6839 |slaylvl = no |attack = 75 |defence = 85 |ranged = 85 |magic = 75 |members = yes |aggressive = yes |poisonous = no |immune to poison = yes |immune to stun = yes |attack speed = 5 |attack style = Melee, Magic, Ranged, Deadly tear drop Hail storm Pressure point |maxMelee =2600 |maxMagic = 2400 |maxRanged = 4300 |maxOther = Deadly tear drops:1500Hail storm:400 per second(for 5 seconds)Pressure point:2000 |weakness = light spells |always drops = Primal ashes |examine = The rein and terror of the sea. }} Lord Bascull is a boss found in the Celestial Dungeon. He is located in the small room attached to the Water room in the dungeon. The Water room requires 80+ Fishing and Cooking to enter, and the room containing Lord Bascull requires a sacrifice of 15 Red dolphins (cooked), 3 Sacrite ores, 3 Marbury logs, all of which are non-tradeable, so player must either forage these items from the dungeon (which requires a level of 100+ Fishing, Cooking, Mining and Woodcutting), or alternatively players can receive the items as drops from Celestial earth, water and fire warrior. The second option is a lot longer than the first, since the resources are an uncommon drop from the monsters, and they only drop one resource each time. The boss can hit very high with Ranged, compared to its Magic and Melee attacks, so Protect from missiles should be on all the time. The boss also has three special attacks which it can trigger randomly, which are Deadly tear drops, Hailstorm, and Pressure point. Special attacks/abilities Deadly tear drops This attack involves eight giant drops of poisonous liquid landing on a random spot within a 4x4 box range of the boss, players will be hit instantly if they're standing on one of the spots for which a drop will land, so players cannot escape the attack, they'll just have to be lucky enough to be standing in the right spot. If hit a player will be dealt 1,500 lifepoints of damage. Hailstorm This attack creates a hailstorm in the room, which will last for about 5 seconds, for each second all players in the room will be dealt 100 damage. Also for each second the hailstorm is on, the boss will heal 400 lifepoints. Pressure point Lord Bascull also has the ability to force water from beneath the ground to rise up into the room, each time this attack occurs, players will see a dark circle on the spot they're standing on, if they see this then they must move to another spot instantly else if they're hit, they'll be dealt 2,000 life points of damage. Other abilities *The boss is capable of teleporting player right next to him, if they're far away. Players which are already next to the boss don't need to worry about this. *The boss has a protective aura on itself, at all times, which protects itself greatly from Melee and Range attacks, so it is extremely difficult to use Melee or Ranged when fighting him, hence players are advised to use Magic against it, preferably a light spell, since the boss is very weak to light spells. Drops Always |} Weapons |} Armour |} Fish |} Food |} Other |} Charm drop percentages 15 charms are dropped at a time. Category:Demons Category:Bosses